Republic of Korea
홍익인간 ("Live and work for the benefit of all mankind") - De-facto motto of the Republic of Korea. ---- We are the Republic of Korea (Korean: 대한민국), also known as Unified Korea, a sovereign state located in East Asia. Under the leadership of President Jong Jin-park, The Republic of Korea is officially a unitary presidential constitutional republic. Following the constitution of the Republic, the free and democratic rights of the Korean Race will be protected and enforced. Korea enjoys being one of the most powerful nations in Asia, and the Korean people enjoying a high standard of living and a stable capitalist economy. The People and Korean nation are protected by the Republic of Korea Armed Forces, who will do their duty to defend the liberties and freedom of the Korean Peninsula. Formerly, the Korean Peninsula was divided in two by the Korean Demilitarized Zone, with the Democratic People's Republic of Korea set in the north and the Republic of Korea in the South from 1949 to 2015. After the Korean Revolution of 2012-15, the DPRK's Juche government was overthrown and a unified Korean nation was formed, under a democratic government. However, remnants of the DPRK regime still exist as an underground resistance group in foreign "communist" nations such as Vietnam, China and SFR Yugoslavia Following the collapse of the imperialist government in neighboring Japan, the Republic of Korea launched a full scale military operation and de-facto annexed the island nation. Previously enemies, Japan and Korea are now best friends and work together to accomplish their goals. Republic of Korea Armed Forces (대한민국 국군) The Republic of Korea Armed Forces is the military force of the Republic of Korea. Created in 1948 following the division of Korea from North and South, the military was always put on high alert in case of a DPRK invasion or attack. The Armed Forces has seen much action in the past years, from the Korean War to Vietnam to the Gulf War, aswell as the ever lasting war on terror. The Republic of Korea armed forces boasts a total of 1.1 Million active personnel from all branches. The Republic of Korea Reserve Force boasts 4.5 Million reserve and paramilitary personnel. They are citizens and conscripts, who work both a civilian career and a military career. If Korea mobilizes for Total War, the Reserve Force will answer the call to defend the Korean nation and race. The primary mission of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces is to: *Conduct military operations to commence either offensive or defensive strategies *Turn the tide of combat in favor of the Korean nation *Protect the harmonious and sacred beliefs of the Korean people *Conduct humanitarian aid and disaster-relief missions in the event of catastrophic disasters, prevent and halt traitorous and intolerable terriorist attacks on the Korean homeland, to defend the sovereign rights of the people and to serve justice to those who have been condemned *Deploy troops to other unstable nations and war zones to help establish solid peace and deter any major conflict *Protect Korea's electronic hardware from hackers and foreign forces with the assistance and guidance of the Republic of Korea Cyberwarfare Command *Protect and secure the land, maritime and airspace borders of Korea Republic of Korea Navy (대한민국 해군) The '''Republic of Korea Navy (Korean: 대한민국 해군) is the official naval force of the Republic of Korea. They are instructed to carry out missions to defend the nation against the enemy, to protect and enforce maritime law, anti-piracy and maritime border protection. The ROKN is steadily becoming a powerful force to be reckoned with. Far from a world power, but enough to deter potential enemy attackers. Fielding modern ship classes and modern weaponry, they are capable of rivaling the world's most powerful navies. They won't be afraid to defend Korea's waters. ---- Battleships K-62_(Project_25)_Sovetsky_Soyuz_class.jpeg|ROKS Pohang-class battleship (Sovetsky Soyuz-class purchased from the Soviet Union) (7 gunner) - TBA ROKS_Kumiho-class_refit.jpg|ROKS Kumiho-class battleship (refit) (6 gunner) - TBA ROKS Haemosu 1.jpg|ROKS Haemosu-class super battleship (9 gunner - TBA ROKS Daebyeol-class battleship.jpg|ROKS Daebyeol-class battleship (6 gunner) - TBA ROKS_Chumong.jpeg|ROKS Chumong-class super battleship (sister ship of Haemosu, 9 gunner) - TBA Destroyers ROKS Dokdo DDG-960.jpeg|ROKS Dokdo-class guided missile destroyer - TBA Sejongdaewang KDX-IIIA.jpeg|Sejongdaewang (Sejong the Great) class guided missile destroyer - TBA Proyekt 3 Destroyer.JPG|ROKS Ansan-class missile destroyer (Project 3 purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA ROKS_Gojong.jpeg|ROKS Gojong-class guided missile destroyer - TBA Cruisers ROKS Yongwang (Type 1981) class.jpeg|ROKS Yongwang-class guided missile cruiser - TBA Dongpung_I-class_guided_missile_cruiser.jpeg|ROKS Dongpung-class guided missile cruiser - TBA Battlecruisers Komissar Krysov 2.jpeg|ROKS Daegu-class guided missile battlecruiser (Komissar Krysov-class purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA Saegin-geum_Waildeu_I-class.jpeg|ROKS Saegin-geum Waildeu-class battlecruiser (4 gunner) - TBA ROKS_Wilde_1A.jpeg|ROKS Wilde 1A-class battlescruiser (4 gunner) - TBA ROKS_Yuhwa.jpeg|ROKS Yuhwa-class battlescruiser (8 gunner) - TBA Frigates Ulsan class guided missile frigate.jpeg|ROKS Ulsan-class guided missile frigate - TBA ROKS Moon Hee-sang-class frigate.jpg|ROKS Moon Hee-sang-class frigate - TBA Anti-Aircraft ships Republic of Korea Navy Flag 2.png|Placeholder Aircraft/Helicopter carriers ROKS Seoul-class helicopter carrier (LPH).jpg|ROKS Seoul-class helicopter carrier (refit) - TBA ROKS Yi Sun-sin-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier.jpg|ROKS Yi Sun-sin-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier (110 planes) - TBA ROKS_Yi_Bok-nam.jpeg|ROKS Yi Bok-nam-class nuclear powered supercarrier (200 planes) - TBA Trimarans Lifrin rear.jpeg|ROKS Lifrin-class littoral combat ship/amphibious transport dock - TBA Yongin class trimaran.jpeg|ROKS Yongin-class stealth trimaran battlecruiser - TBA Submarines ROKS_Chang_Bogo_II-class_nuclear-powered_attack_submarine.jpeg|ROKS Chang Bogo II-class nuclear-powered attack submarine Hovercraft Type 022 assault hovercraft.jpeg|Type 22 assault hovercraft - TBA Special Purpose Vessels ROKS Tong-il (presidental yacht).jpg|ROKS Tong-il-class presidential yacht - TBA Uniforms ROK Navy Petty Officer.jpeg|A ROK Navy Petty Officer in uniform waves at the camera. ROK Navy Sailors.jpeg|ROK Navy sailors in uniform, welcoming a visiting U.S. Navy warship. ROK Navy Midshipmen.jpeg|ROK Navy Midshipmen in ceremonial uniforms, during a graduation event. Uniforms (ROK Navy SEALS) ROKN SEALS 1.jpeg|A group of ROK Navy SEALS in full combat loadout, during a beach landing exercise. ROKN_SEALS_3.jpeg|ROK Navy SEALS group during a training exercise. ROKN_SEALS_4.png|ROKN SEALS divers in full combat loadout during an training exercise. ROKN_5.jpeg|ROKN SEALS in an inflatable motorboat. An example of what an ROKN SEALS boarding party would look like. Republic of Korea Marine Corps (대한민국 해병대) ---- Small Arms XK-16 PAWS.jpeg|K16 PAWS (assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T.png|K17 PAWS-T (tactical assault rifle) - TBA K9 Anti-Personnel Combat System (APCS) "Cheonjiwang-1".png|K9 APCS (anti-material and sniper rifle) - TBA K12_DAW.jpeg|K12 DAW (multi weapon system) - TBA Tanks K2A2 side.jpeg|K2A2ROKMC (main battle tank) - TBA Armored/Infantry Fighting Vehicles K-EFV side.jpeg|Korean-Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle (K-EFV) - TBA IMG_4315.JPG|XK777 Clouded Leopard (wheeled APC) - TBA Artillery K9A1 Thunder Side.jpeg|K9A2 (self-propelled howitzer) - TBA Miscellaneous Republic_of_Korea_Marines_Flag_1.png|Placeholder Uniforms ROKMC_1.jpeg|Two ROK Marines showing off the full combat loadout of a typical Marine. ROKMC_2.jpeg|ROK Marines in battle dress uniform, waving Taegukgis. ROKMC_3.jpeg|ROK Marines in full ceremonial dress uniform. ROKMC_4.jpeg|A ROK Marine demonstrates a silent drill display. Behind him are the flags of the different branches in the ROK Armed Forces. Republic of Korea Army (대한민국 육군) The Republic of Korea Army, the official ground warfare branch of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. Made up of 700,000 active duty personnel, it is not the largest of armed forces but is one of the best equipped in the world, boasting world-class technology and weapon systems, aswell as the elitely trained 707th Special Mission Battalion. Formed in 1948 Along with the Republic of Korea Armed Forces, the army has been involved in conflicts ranging from the Korean War, Vietnam, Gulf War and the global war on terrorism. Information and lessons learned during these conflicts have helped make the ROK Army a highly effective fighting force. The Army's current goals are to: *To protect Korea's freedom, sovereignty and borders. *To protect the Korean people from being harmed by any enemy power. *To deter attacks, win battles and carry victory in the name of Korea. *To help strengthen global peace by participating in conflicts that directly threaten the world from harm. *To stay up to date with the world's armed forces. *To conduct humanitarian aid in the event of catastrophic natural/other disasters. ---- Small Arms XK-16 PAWS.jpeg|K-16 PAWS (P'ersonal '''A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem, assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T.png|Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T ('P'ersonal 'A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem-'T'''actical, tactical assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo_K-17A.jpeg|Daewoo K-17A (close quarters combat assault rifle) - TBA PAWS-02.png|XK-15 PAWS-02 (elite assault rifle) - TBA K9_Anti-Personnel_Combat_System_(APCS)_"Cheonjiwang-1".png|K9 Anti-Personnel Combat System (APCS) (elite sniper/anti-material rifle) K12_DAW.jpeg|XK12 DAW (Dual Air-burst Weapon) - TBA Main Battle Tanks K2 PIP Side.png|K2 Black Panther PIP (main battle tank) - TBA K2A1_Black_Panther.jpeg|K2A1 Black Panther (main battle tank) - TBA K2A2_side.jpeg|K2A2 Black Panther (main battle tank) - TBA Infantry/Armored Fighting Vehicles K21 Korean Next-generation Infantry Fighting Vehicle.jpg|K21 Korean Next-generation Infantry Fighting Vehicle (KNIFV) - TBA IMG_4315.JPG|XK777 Clouded Leopard wheeled armored personnel carrier - TBA Military Engineering Vehicles K111_Assault_Breacher_Vehicle.jpeg|K111 Assault Breacher Vehicle (ABV) - TBA Self-Propelled Guns/Howitzers K9A1 Thunder Side.jpeg|K9A1 Thunder 155mm self-propelled howitzer - TBA K10_Ammunition_Resupply_Vehicle.jpeg|K10A1 Ammunition Resupply Vehicle (ARV) for the K9A1 SPH - TBA Air Defense Systems K30 Biho SPAAG.jpeg|K30 Biho Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun (SPAAG) - TBA K31 K-SAM Chunma Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher.jpg|K31 (K-SAM) Chunma Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher (SPAAML) - TBA Korean-Terminal High Altitude Area Defense (K-THAAD) launcher.jpg|Korean-Terminal High Altitude Area Defense (K-THAAD) - TBA Doosan AN TPY-2 Radar.jpg|K-AN/TPY-2 K-THAAD radar array - TBA K-THAAD Fire Control Station.jpg|K-THAAD Fire Control Station - TBA Missiles K-THAAD Missile.jpg|K-THAAD Kinetic Kill Vehicle TO SCALE - TBA Ammunition XK782_Bushmaster_155mm_Ammunition.png|XK782 155mm guided ammunition for the K9A1 SPH TO SCALE - TBA Camouflage ROK_Army_K81_Pattern_1.jpeg|ROK Army-issued K81 vehicle camouflage - TBA ROK_Army_K82_Pattern_1.jpeg|ROK Army and Marines-issued K82 vehicle camouflage - TBA Uniforms ROK Army Training.jpeg|ROK Army infantry during a training exercise. ROK Army 2.jpeg|ROK Army infantry during a patrol. ROK Army Ceremonial Uniforms.jpeg|ROK Army ceremonial dress uniforms being worn during a special event. Uniforms (ROK Army Special Forces) ROK Army Special Forces.jpeg|ROK Army Special Forces members in uniform during a demonstration. 707th SMB 1.jpeg|Members of the elite and highly trained ''707th Special Mission Battalion in full combat loadout during a training exercise. 707th SMB 2.jpeg|A group of 707th SMB members storming a building during a training exercise. 707th SMB 3.jpeg|A 707th SMB member showing off his full combat loadout/gear. Republic of Korea Army Special Warfare Command (대한민국 육군 특수전사령부) The '''Republic of Korea Army Special Warfare Command is the military command of the Republic of Korea Army responsible for special operations and warfare that is out of reach of the Army. The ROK-SWC is also known as the "Black Berets", noting the black berets that are worn by ROK-SWC operators. The Black Berets were mainly inspired by the U.S. Army Special Forces "Green Berets", and would work in conjunction with them - mainly to deter the former DPRK's militaristic actions. The Black Berets previously had a known size of around 10,000 personnel. However, after the fall of the DPRK that number would soon grow. The former DPRK's Korean People's Army Special Operations Force had a staggering 180,000 personnel, however when the DPRK regime fell most were either pressed into ROK-SWC service or were retrained. Now the ROK-SWC has a size of around 92,000 personnel, however the exact number is kept a closely guarded secret by the Korean government. The ROK-SWC worked with the United States Forces in Korea (USFK) for many years until the fall of the DPRK. The aftermath brought a strong anti-American sentiment within the new unified Korean population, which lead to the United States pulling out all military personnel and equipment from the Korean Peninsula. The former U.S. Army, Navy, Air Force and Marine Corps bases are now utilized by the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. The Japan Self-Defense Force also maintains and uses the installations as well. The Republic of Korea Special Warfare Command ranks as one of the most secretive units in Korea, the National Intelligence Service taking the crown of 1st place. However the ROK-SWC is second in terms of how much of their info is classified and protected by the government. Not much is known about the personnel themselves, but it is rumored that they are trained chiefly in unconventional warfare tactics such as: *Direct action. *Special reconnaissance. *Information operations. *Assassination. *Guerrilla warfare. *Hostage rescue. *Counter-terrorism. *Demolition. *Fire support. While unconventional warfare tactics makes up the majority of a ROK-SWC operator's training, this doesn't mean that they lack in the field of conventional warfare as well. The ROK-SWC is ranked as being one of the most dangerous special operations unit in Korea, even "out ranking" the ROK Navy SEALS and the ROK Airborne Troops. However this doesn't mean that the ROK-SWC's "rivals" are weak. Training to become an ROK-SWC operator includes 7 months of intense training, which includes a 7 week period known as "Hell Training" for its near impossible and insane requirements. A 72 mile march within 24 hours is expected. ROK-SWC operators are also tested in different hostage scenarios, such as torture and interrogation. This is the period when most recruits want to drop out. If you passed, the operator will be sent to remote islands to learn survival skills and guerrilla warfare. The ROK-SWC is mainly conducting surveillance (in conjunction with the NIS) on potential enemies of Korea, unstable countries or countries currently at war. They are instructed to study the enemy's every intent and action, thus why they have earned their reputation for being the best of the best in Korea, and possibly Asia. Due to their experience with counter-terrorism operations the ROK Army Command will most likely deploy ROK-SWC units to countries who are labeled as state sponsors of terrorism (check foreign relations tab). In conclusion, the Republic of Korea Army Special Warfare Command "Black Berets" is a formidable force, crewed by Korea's finest soldiers and operators. They stand ready to defend the freedom and liberties of the Korean people and nation, and will not cease their operations until either the enemy submits, or is destroyed. Approach like a Ghost, Strike like Thunder, Vanish like Smoke. ---- Uniforms ROK Army Special Forces.jpeg|ROK-SWC operators in uniform during a demonstration. 707th SMB 1.jpeg|Personnel of the ROK-SWC in full combat loadout during a training exercise. 707th SMB 2.jpeg|A group of ROK-SWC operators storming a building during a training exercise. 707th SMB 3.jpeg|A ROK-SWC operator showing off his full combat loadout/gear. Republic of Korea Air Force (대한민국 공군) The Republic of Korea Air Force (ROKAF) is the official aerial warfare service branch of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. It is comprised of 200,000 active personnel, citizen/employees, air guards and 3,500 aircraft. The ROK Air Force pledges to protect Korea's airspace, to conduct close air support, cyberwarfare operations, missile defense, search and rescue and humanitarian aid. The Air Force has also seen its' share of engagements, from the Korean War to the global war on terrorism. The current Air Force Chief of Staff is General Jeong Kyung-doo. Notable commanders include Chang Sung-hwan, from 1962-1964. The current Commander-in-Chief is President Jong Jin-park. ---- Fighters Quetzal I.jpg|KF-17B Divine Hawk (Local designation for the Mexican Quetzal I fighter, imported from Mexico) - TBA Helicopters Yeou side.jpg|KAI RAH-52 Yeou attack helicopter - TBA Uniforms ROKAF_1.jpeg|ROK Air Force officers in full dress uniform. ROKAF_2.jpeg|A group of ROK Air Force pilots walk to their aircraft, while showing off the full ROKAF pilot loadout. National Intelligence Service (국가정보원) The National Intelligence Service is the Republic of Korea's most secretive and mysterious service branch. They are tasked with gathering intelligence, to counter enemy intelligence, to counter-espionage, conduct surveillance, cyber warfare and protect the sovereign rights of the Korean people. Established in 1961, it was first known as the Korean Central Intelligence Agency from 1961 to 1981. It was then renamed the Agency for National Security Planning from 1981 to 1999, when it was bestowed it's current name. They are not afraid to use force to make potential enemies disappear without a trace. To help fight the global threat of piracy, crime and espionage, the agency does whatever it can to thwart their opponents. These actions conducted by the agency has led to their spotty track record throughout the past years. It is estimated that there are 51,000 employees currently working for the NIS. The NIS itself is based off of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America, and their motives are somewhat similar to theirs aswell. The NIS carries out many operations, the majority of them being covert and clandestine. It is highly speculated that the NIS conducts heavy internet surveillence operations on the population, as well as domestic surveillance on people. This has been heavily debated for many years, since 2012. President Jong Jin-park has refused to give a direct statement on the matter, however he has stated once in an interview that the NIS is "the most secretive agency in the world. They gather what information they can, when they need it.". Controversially, the NIS has been accused in the past for spying on Korea's neighboring nations as well. The NIS has also been accused of abducting people they consider "high value targets" and imprisoning them for long periods of time. This lack of trust shown within the agency and the overall negative opinion that the Korean people hold against the NIS has brought up possible option of dissolving the agency altogether. However, President Park has not spoken about that subject since 2016 and it appears the NIS is here to stay for now. It has been stated by the President that he intends to "fix the problems that the NIS currently has", possibly hinting a "purge" within the NIS ranks. Agents carry a K5 pistol as a sidearm, with weapons like the K17, K17A and K9 reserved for organized raids and other combat operations. The vehicle fleet consistes of black, armored SUVs and sedans, most of them manufactured by Hyundai and Mercedes-Benz. Helicopters are also used by the NIS. The agency is headed by the mysterious Director Lee, who is only known by that name. His personal details remain unknown, except that he has headed the NIS since 2007. The current mission of the NIS is, as stated: *''Collection, coordination, and distribution of information on the nation's strategy and security.'' * Maintenance of documents, materials, and facilities related to the nation's classified information. * Investigation of crimes affecting national security, such as the Military Secrecy Protection Law, the National Security Law. * Investigation of crimes related to the missions of NIS staff. * Planning and coordination of information and classified. Gallery NIS_HQ_01.jpeg|The headquarters of the National Intelligence Service. NIS Logo 1.gif|National Intelligence Service emblem. NIS Flag 1.jpeg|Flag of the National Intelligence Service. NIS_Ad_01.png NIS_Ad_02.jpeg|"Anonymous dedication to freedom and truth"'' ---- Foreign Relations Coalitions: The Republic of Korea will join coalitions to help stop major threats, to build friendly relations or to gain military advantages whenever possible. *NONE. Alliances: Allies of the Republic of Korea have been specifically chosen by the President himself. This should be taken as a great honor, as Korea does not simply choose random nations as allies. Allies of Korea will be fully respected, and Korea expects to be treated likewise. Political views between Korea and her allies are not shared. * People's Republic of China * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * United Mexican States * Japan (de-facto puppet state) * State of Israel * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines TEMP Diplomatic relations: Diplomatic relations with the Republic of Korea have been accepted by the President personally. They are for nations who are not seen as allies, however the President is willing to extend friendly relations to. * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * United Central Pacific Republic * Singaporean Empire * Caribbean Confederacy Trade agreements: Trade agreements with the Republic of Korea are very limited. Rarely does Korea want to share her advanced and valuable technology with others. TRs are considered special, and will be treated as such. * Soviet Union AND DOMESTIC TRADE * United Mexican States AND DOMESTIC TRADE * Singaporean Empire TRADE * Japan AND DOMESTIC TRADE * Caribbean Confederacy TRADE * State of Israel AND DOMESTIC TRADE * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines DOMESTIC Enemies: The enemies of the Republic of Korea have chosen poorly and have ended up on the receiving end of the weapons of justice. Enemies of the Republic of Korea will be treated as so, and will regret their hostile actions towards our powerful and prosperous nation. Enemies of the Republic of Korea are color coded to reflect their level of threat towards the Republic and Korean people and race. Green indicates that they have been successfully vanquished and conquered. Yellow indicates that they are a moderate threat. Orange indicates that they pose a significant threat, and Red indicates that they pose an extreme amount of danger to Korea. Enemies color coded in red are designated as high priority targets, and Korea will do whatever it takes to defeat them. * Great Japanese Empire [RED] *Any nation that poses a threat towards the Korean nation and people. Defeated: Enemies of the republic who have been successfully and unconditionally defeated in the name of Korea and the Korean people. * IJN Tokugawa and rogue Japanese raiders [GREEN] * Kekistani Empire [GREEN] State Sponsors of Terrorism State Sponsors of Terrorism is the term applied to nations by the government of the Republic of Korea who blatantly show support, endorse or promote domestic and global terrorism. This term was borrowed from the United States in order to designate countries who are a threat to global peace and security. This term is also applied to nations who have unstable leaders and governments who commit human rights abuses and crimes against humanity on their own population or to people abroad. * The Grand Imperium of Korhal [CURRENT] * Great Japanese Empire [CURRENT] * Peoples Republic of New Belka [CURRENT] * People's Cattirian Regime [CURRENT] ---- * Kekistani Empire [FORMER] * Greater German Reich [FORMER] * Børkish Empire [FORMER] * Republic of India [FORMER] (While former indicates that the following nations are no longer on the S.P.O.T. list, this doesn't mean that they are free. The NIS and the Korean government will still keep the peaceful all-watching eye of truth trained on them, unless said nation ceases to exist (Kekistan). ---- Map Marine Roster Includes all active ships of the Republic of Korea Navy. '''DESTROYERS *Dokdo-class - 40 *Sejongdaewang-class - 21 *Ansan-class - 30 *Gojong-class - 50 CRUISERS *Dongpung-class - 17 *Yongwang-class - 25 (CLASS MAXED OUT) *Yongwang II-class - 25 (CLASS MAXED OUT) BATTLECRUISERS *Saegin-geum Waildeu-class - 15 *Daegu-class - 3 *Wilde 1A-class (4-gunner) - 11 *Yuhwa-class (8-gunner) - 5 (CLASS MAXED OUT) FRIGATES *Ulsan-class - 30 *Moon Hee-sang-class - 56 BATTLESHIPS *Kumiho-class (6 turrets) - 8 (CLASS MAXED OUT) *Daebyeol-class (6 turrets) - 8 (CLASS MAXED OUT) *Pohang-class (7 turrets) - 6 (CLASS MAXED OUT) *Haemosu-class (9 turrets) - 1 (CLASS MAXED OUT) *Chumong-class (9 turrets) - 1 (CLASS MAXED OUT) LITTORAL COMBAT SHIPS *Lifrin-class - 20 *Yongin-class - 15 SUBMARINES *Chang Bogo II-class SSN - 35 AMPHIBIOUS TRANSPORT DOCKS *Lifrin-class - 20 ANTI-AIRCRAFT SHIPS *N/A HELICOPTER CARRIERS *Seoul-class - 5 AIRCRAFT CARRIERS *Yi Sun-sin-class (110 planes) - 10 *Yi Bok-nam-class (200 planes) - 8 ASSAULT HOVERCRAFT *Type 22 - 150 Army Roster Active equipment of the Republic of Korea Army. TANKS * K2 Black Panther PIP MBT - 750 * K2A1 Black Panther MBT - 550 * K2A2 Black Panther MBT - 350 INFANTRY/ARMORED FIGHTING VEHICLES * K21 KNIFV - 650 ARMORED PERSONNEL CARRIERS * XK777 Clouded Leopard wheeled APC - 525 SELF-PROPELLED GUNS/HOWITZERS * K9A1 Thunder SPH - 550 ** XK782 155mm guided munition (for the K9A1) - 110,000 (30% in storage/reserve) ** K10A1 Ammunition Resupply Vehicle (for the K9A1) - 390 '''AIR DEFENSE SYSTEMS * K30 Biho SPAAG - 670 * K31 Chunma SPAAML - 560 * K-THAAD System - 51 **K-THAAD kinetic kill vehicle - 20,000 (30% in storage/reserve) ** K-AN/TPY-2 radar array - 55 **K-THAAD fire control station - 55 SPECIAL PURPOSE VEHICLES *XK111 Korean Assault Breacher Vehicle (K-ABV) - 160 FIREARMS * K-16 PAWS assault rifle - 1 million * K-17 PAWS-T tactical assault rifle - 1 million * K-17A close-quarters assault rifle - 1 million * XK-15 PAWS-02 elite assault rifle - 500,000 * K9 Anti-Personnel Combat System (APCS) elite sniper/anti-material rifle - 600,000 * XK12 DAW - 150,000 AIRCRAFT *KAI RAH-52G ARMY Yeou attack helicopter - 578 Air Force Roster FIGHTERS *KF-17B Divine Hawk fighter - 500 HELICOPTERS * KAI RAH-52 Yeou attack helicopter - 450 Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies